User blog:TheSinnohDuo/Setting up my pvp team! :D
I'm not done yet i'm just posting it now so i don't have to write it all over again So i was getting a lot of comments on my team that i had to improve and use better pokemons so i decided why not? Planning my team : So i have a legend i REALLY want to use for my pvp team that is named ''G r o u d o n ''this is probably a VERY common pick when the update comes out but i have a good way to use it i have tried using it on pokemon showdown and it SWEEPED 5 or 6 non legends. Also i changed the EVs a little so it wouldn't only be a physical tank also i changed the body slam to protect to stall out a turn for it to wake up and eruption with the high HP as long as an amazing special attacker doesn't come through and break through the groudon (mega charizard y is very common) even though mega charizard y is very common it only usually has fire moves and a solar beam too because of the drought ability so the only thing groudon has to watch out for is the insanely common mega charizard y with solar beam so the only weakness primal groudon has is ground and you may know groudon is a physical tank so that will be nothing to groudon Groudon-Primal @ Red Orb Ability: Desolate Land EVs: Max Defense and Sp. Defense Calm Nature (for making it handle more special attacks) - Eruption (STAB and high power because of high HP) - Rest (Recovers the hits it has taken and eruption gets a boost) - Sleep Talk - Protect For my second pokemon is salamence! I don't need the salamencite because salamence is amazing even without mega Salamence @ Dragonium Z Ability: Intimidate (but i wouldn't mind having moxie) EVs: Max Attack and Speed Adamant Nature (since this will be a physical only set) - Fly - Dragon Dance - Dragon Claw - Zen Headbutt So for third pokemon i decided to use gardevoir (and mega stone if someone would give me one) Gardevoir @ Fairy Gem Ability: Synchronize (this is good for toxic stallers but they're not that common) EVs: Max Sp. Attack and Defense (to protect gardevoir from the common physical attackers) Timid Nature (luckily i got it first try) - Psychic (High power with STAB) - Moonblast (Same reason as psychic) - Double Team (Insanely annoying sometimes and after the opponent has missed so many times spam double team till you're maxed and just moonblast everything - Wish (When the pokemon is about to faint or it has low health it can either get health or give health) So for the fourth pokemon is a pokemon i've wished to use for a long time and its marshadow! Marshadow @ Fighting Gem (since acrobatics technician doesn't work) Ability: Technician (obviously it has no other ability) EVs: Max Attack and Speed Docile Nature (atleast its not bad) Category:Blog posts